The kidnapping
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: Maka gets kidnapped, theres something similar about the kidnappers and the boys were acting wierd, please read it's cool and if you don't I'll take your soul.
1. Not a normal day

**(Maka`s POV)**

It was not a normal day in the D.W.M.A ( . ), well first of all we`ll start with Black star, "Hi Black Star, Tsubaki" I said to them while I sat down. "Oh, hello Maka, Soul" Tsubaki said kindly to us, normally Black star would of interrupted her by saying ` yahoo, it's me the great Black star, the miester that surpassed god, hey trusty friend Soul and loyal and pleased to meet me Maka`, by the time he finished I would've Maka-chopped him by him always saying cheesy or annoying stuff about me and as his friend, don't get me wrong I am Black stars friend but not as close as him and Tsubaki or him and Soul. But he didn't, he just said "Oh, hi Maka, Soul" I accidently Maka-chopped him "Ow, what the hell Maka" he shouted, "Oh, sorry Black star I didn't exactly hear you properly, sorry" I apologized to him "Ow" I said holding on to my bleeding shoulder, looking at Soul with his arm transformed into a scythe with my blood on the tip of it.

"Shut it Maka, it`s annoying hearing you fight, so let's get this day over with" Soul said annoyed, what's with the boys today. "Soul, Maka, Lord Death wants to see you in the death room right away…" Professor Stein said and paused and then he just pointed to the door, Soul transformed his arm back to normal and walked to the door with his hands in his red jean pockets.

**(At the Death room)**

"Hi, wazz up" said the always goofy and most of the time happy Lord death "hi Lord death, what do you want us for" I said to him cheerfully but he saw in my eyes that I was in pain, "what happened Maka, who did that" he asked me, I hung my head down facing the floor but my eyes looked at Soul as he smirked and looked at the floor while transforming his arm into a scythe. " What ya think, that's a scythe cut, of course I did it, and I liked it, for once she's in pain like I am from all the Maka-chops" Soul said while turning his head to me, what's with him today he's acting creepy and he liked it, does that mean he likes hurting me, uh oh.

"Umm what's with you soul, it's not like you to hurt anyone unless needed, specially your miester Maka" said Lord Death.

"Umm I think I can explain" said a girls voice pacifically Blair's voice "Blair, what are you on about and how did you get here" asked Maka "well, ya see Maka, I put something in Souls tea this morning to make him more cool and to block your Maka-chops to him and I would've told him when he got back and he`ll be so glad with what I did he`ll hug me and possibly ditch you for an hour or two, sorry Maka I didn't mean for him to hurt you, oh and the hurting part is a different spell I must of muddled it up , I'm so sorry guys" Blair explained "hey, can I hurt Maka again or kill her" Soul said with a grin on his face looking at me taking a step forward and while I gasped and took a step back and before I knew it his arm was into his scythe form, he was going to attack or kill me, I closed my eyes waiting for pain to course through my body, but I heard " pum pum pumpkin" that was Blair's voice, I opened my eyes and saw Soul standing there drooped down behind Blair, only a few steps away from me, his arm turned back to normal and he woke up and looked at me "Maka what happened to you, who did this" Soul said then he ran up to me and because I was in shock with what just happened what he was about to do to me, while he was running up to me I stepped back until I hit the wall and I let out a little squeak. "Uh, what`s wrong Maka" Soul asked me, I guess Lord death and Blair knew why I did that, but I think Soul doesn't remember anything, "Maka, can you answer me" I couldn't move, I not sure if I can speak.

"Uh, Soul..." luckily Blair said then looked to me "should I tell him Maka" she asked me, I think she noticed that I was trying to nod or say yes, "soul I put something in your tea this morning and it accidently went wrong and you got annoyed with Maka and scratched her and then just now you said you were going to kill her, which probably made her go into shock" Blair explained to Soul "well, I'm so sorry Maka, Lord death can I take Maka home " asked Soul "Yes you can" he replied.

**(Later that day… night)**

Well I am out of shock and reading a book, I hope Soul remembered he needs to get the food tonight.

**(Well now actually Black star)**

**(Tsubaki`s POV)**

"Well Black star can you tell me what's wrong with you" I asked him, "Tsubaki, my father was noticed in death city and keeps on putting posters up saying: I want a grigori, and, well you know what that means Tsubaki?" well, at least he answered my question but now he has asked me a question, "no Black Star, I don't know what that means, but isn't your father being here good?" "No, Tsubaki it isn't good that he's here, and he wants a grigori, do you know what a grigori is?" stop asking me questions Black Star "Black Star just tell me" "okay Tsubaki, I'll tell you, a grigori, means a grigori soul, which means there's someone with a powerful soul, like Maka, and he can track her down and he will kill and eat her soul."

"What, so Maka is in danger and your father will never give up?" I asked in shock "yep, and lord death asked if I could take care of him, because it's only me and him that can kill him, but he is too busy to kill him" he sighed, "but, he's your father, you won't be able to kill him" "I can, especially if Maka's life depends on it" he raised his voice at me "yeah, of course you can do it, and I'll help in any way I can" I said cheerful, "yeah, thanks Tsubaki"


	2. It's starting

**(Maka`s POV)**

"Soul, it`s your turn to get food" I said, soon as Soul heard me he walked out the door and I heard in slam shut, "it`s strange the way he didn`t ask me what I wanted, maybe he knew what I wanted" I mumbled.

**(15 minutes later)**

"Where is…." I started but got interrupted by all the lights going off and then the door slammed open "Soul is that you" I asked, but no one answers me, I was hoping that it was a power cut and that Soul left the door unlocked, but I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me "S-S-Soul" I couldn`t see anything, the next thing I know I got grabbed by someone and they gagged me, I think, I was drugged.

**Ha-ha CLIFFHANGER! At least I think it is anyways soz for the really short chapter but I want to leave it there so you can think about what's going to happen to Maka.**

**THIS REVIEW WILL BE WITH MAKA ALBARN AND ASURA.**

**Maka: Why am I being kidnapped?**

**Asura: Why am I here I`m not in the story at all**

**Me: I want you to be in this review with Maka.**

**Asura and Maka: why?**

***Maka said with a scared look on her face while Asura with a blank look on his face***

**Me: I wanted to. **

**Asura and Maka: okay. *they said in a weird way***

**Me: Maka will you do the honours.**

**Maka: Sure…..She does not own Soul eater or me or Asura or Soul**

**Me: ye****a****h **

**Asura, Maka and Me: Bye Bye….Don't forget to review **


	3. What!

**(Maka`s POV)**

It`s so dark I can`t see anything, am I even conscious, I can hear voices, well really I can`t really make out what they're saying, I wonder where I am. "Ah your finally awake" said a male voice "yay I`m so excited about this" said and giggled a female voice "w-wh -where am I" I managed to say. " Please both of you shut up" I heard the male say to me and the girl, it was finally getting lighter then I could see someone standing in front of me with long brown hair like Tsubaki's but a bit lighter and down to her waist like mine would be if it was down. I looked around and on my right was a taller boy that looked like Soul, is he related to soul, "who are you two" I managed to ask but the male just burst out laughing "hahahahahah" then he saw the questioning look on my face "oh, you're serious" he said "you don't know who we are, who I am" he asked. I shook my head "you do look like my partner" I said "I should" he said with a smirk on his face which sent a chill down my spine "I`m his brother and this is his sister, Soul isn't it,… my names Wes and this is" "Jasmine" said the girl giggling. I tried to move but just noticing that I`m tied to a chair "there's no point of trying to escape, because you won`t" Wes said putting his arm out and it transformed into a scythe like Soul`s did but it wasn't the same colour, it was blue, black and red, he smirked straight after my eyes widened I guess he saw my eyes widen. Jasmine just giggled she reminded me of Patty the way she giggles all the time for no reason.

**(Soul`s POV)**

**(At Maka and Soul`s apartment)**

"What, the door is open" I dropped the food and ran through the door "Maka" I shouted with no one answering why are all the lights off I went into Maka`s room, there was a note on her bed saying:

If you want to see your young little miester again come in 5 days with all the following:

10 kishin egg souls

Chocolate

IPod touch

Laptop

A new jacket like yours but different style and colour

If you don't get all these things by 5 days not one day later or any day earlier, she dies

The address is 55 colleen street

By W.

"What Wes took Maka" Soul said fuming at his brother taking his miester, how is he going to get 10 kishin egg souls without his miester.

**(Maka`s POV)**

"Maka isn't it" asked Wes "uh" "that is your name right Maka Albarn Soul`s miester, oh and you better answer my question or" Wes said while transforming his arm into a scythe and putting it right in front of my neck like he was going to slit it or going to de-tach it from my body which made me tremble, surprisingly he didn't notice that I was trembling but Jasmine did "aw you scared, you should be" she said itimidently then I finally answered Wes`s question "yes, my name is Maka Albarn, why do you ask" I asked him "just making conversation getting bored" he said to me while his arm transforms back to normal. "Oh, can I put the song on even if she isn't going to be dying" asked Jasmine "what" I gasped "oh if you must Jasmine" Wes said.

**Well hoped you liked this chapter, don't worry going to get interesting soon, just if you're wondering Wes looks like an older version of soul but flaming fire red eyes instead of crimson, and Jasmine looks like Ruka Souen out of vampire k****night look it up on Google images her but not curly its straight and brown. (**** hair)**

**THIS REVEW IS WITH MAKA AND WES…..**

**Maka: Why am I always scared of you Wes?**

**Wes: Maka please, you seriously don't know why**

**Maka: nope**

**Wes: Probably because you know I can kill you, duh**

**Maka: Oh yeah that's why *Tremble***

**Me: guys seriously the review**

**Maka and Wes: Oh yeah**

**Me: Maka will you**

**Maka: sure…. Sadly Maka12Albarn20Souleater does not own Soul eater or any of the characters besides…**

**Wes: Jasmine**

**Maka, Me and Wes: Well t****hat all folks for this review see ya…..don't forget to review this chapter. :) **


	4. Am I going to die?

**Bam!**

The door slammed open and two people were in the door way, "mum, dad" Jasmine yelled and ran to the two people in the door way, when they walked in the male closed the door.

"Hey mum, dad what's up" Wes said just like Soul.

"So you got her for him" the tall brown spiky haired guy said and the shorter woman with grey long hair like Jasmines,.

"yes, we have got Maka Albarn for him."

"Good, but I still feel a little bad using Soul's miester like this and we don't know her and she is young and all that etc."

What were they on about?

"Hey Maka want some food, you know comparing I took you when you were gonna have food" I just nodded and he went in the kitchen and came out with a pancake and a fork, Wes kneeled down in front of me and took a piece of the pancake with the fork.

"Say 'aaaaa'" he said but instead I just opened my mouth and chewed.

"By the way my name is Seth and if you haven't noticed yet I am Wes's, Soul's and Jasmine's father and you are Maka Albarn Soul's miester or partner as some people say it" the tall brown spiky haired man, Seth said, while chewing on the pancake I nodded.

"And I am Yasmine, there mother nice to meet you miss Maka Albarn" the shorter long grey haired woman, Yasmine said.

Looks like they aren't going to play that song 'time of dying' anymore, _good_. 

**(Meanwhile at the DWMA)**

**(Soul's POV)**

I ran up the stairs of the DWMA, "hey Black Star, Tsubaki" I shouted at them.

"Oh hey Soul, where's Maka" they both said wearily, I wonder why.

"She-she got kidnapped last night" I panted from running up the stairs, their facial expression was shocked but they were worried in case they knew who it was but they still asked.

"By who" they asked.

"By older brother Wes and possibly my whole family and I have to get 10 kishin egg souls all by myself and other stuff so they won't kill her".

"You can count on us to get those kishin eggs buddy" Black Star said.

"Yeah" Tsubaki said.

"Thanks guys".

Next class I saw Kid, Liz and Patty, "hey, Kid can I ask ya a favour".

"Sure Soul, what you want" he said.

"Could you try and get me 10 or 8 kishin egg soul please, it's for Maka's sake" I pleaded.

" I'll get 8 comparing its number is perfectly symmetrical, like Maka's hair and-" oh great he's in one of his symmetry goodie moments, any of his stupid symmetry moments piss me of.

"Kid snap out of it" I told him and he did it, now I can at least relax a little.

**(Meanwhile at the house)**

**(Maka's POV)**

I finished the pancake and most of them left the room it was only me and Wes, I yawned then he did. "you tired Maka" he asked I nodded, he walked up to me and got to the side of the chair and I heard a _click _and the chair shot down so it was like a bed but still a chair.

"Alright" Wes started while untying the rope that was holding my hands and wrists behind the chair, then I grabbed them to rub them.

"Get in whatever position you would feel comfortable and I'll tie the rope around your waist lightly so you can breathe and move a little but so you don't fall of the chair and neither I, Jasmine, my dad or my mother will be in here with you okay" Wes explained I just nodded and got in position and closed my eyes ready to go to sleep and hope this was all a dream.

_**WRONG.**_

Who are they on about, and what's so special about me?

Wait, is someone going to kill me, am I going to die?

My eyes shot open and I fell of the chair.

"Maka, are you alright" Seth asked as he ran to me, I nodded as I tried to get up, Seth helped me up.

"I wonder if you're scared, if you are, your hiding it, you always hide your fear so you can look strong and after a while your courage over beats your fear and your soul gets covered in it and it goes over to Soul's soul" he said, how can he know that.

"Seth, I told you not to do that" Yasmine told him.

"Yeah, sorry Maka" he apologized.

"h-how did h-he d-do tha-that?" I asked.

"I touched your waist" he said while tying me back on the chair.

"It's his special ability, if he touches a guy's forehead or a girl's waist, he can look in their soul and say what happens to their emotions, with you now, you're scared of us, you're scared of what's going to happen, you scared of us because you don't know us properly, you're scared of what's going to happen because you don't understand what's happening, you don't know if you're gonna die, you don't want to die because you're afraid, nobody understands death, that's why they're afraid of it. Your soul is terrified, you don't know what's going on or anything, the only one that can comfort you is your mother, but wait, you don't see your mother, the other ones that can comfort you is your friends, but they can't comfort you as much as Soul can, but what a shame, no matter how much you cover it you will always be scared, until you die." Yasmine said, she made me tremble after that.

Seth ran towards her and covered her mouth after her last word.

"And you said you shouldn't do that either" he said.

"What's going on here" Wes asked as he came in.

"We both used our abilities on Maka and now she's terrified" Seth explained.

"What's wrong with her being terrified?"

"White Star" everyone but me said in shock, wait isn't that Black Stars dad.

"You're early" Wes said.

"Well I want to have more power so I wanted to come early so I can have the power to kill Death himself" White Star said.

"Right, but remember White Star, if you get caught you can't get us involved" Seth said.

"Is she going to stay like that or is she gonna actually see me"

"Oh yeah right" Wes said while coming towards me.

He made the chair _click_ again and I shot up to look at him, the man who was going to be my murderer tonight.

"Hehe, this should be fun"

"Sorry Maka" Wes whispered to me before he went behind me with his family.

"Her soul going once" he said while walking towards me.

"Going twice" he smirked.

He raised his hand up and it went towards me.

"Sold."

**Well what ya think people, this is the longest chapter I've done in this story.**

**This review will be with Wes and Soul.**

**Soul: Wes!**

**Wes: What?**

**Soul: I am going to kill you!**

**Wes: Why?**

**Soul: Because you took my mister!**

**Wes: Hey, that's not my fault.**

**Soul: You're the one who took her.**

**Wes: I had to, for White Star.**

**Soul: YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! **

**Wes: And how you suppose we do that.**

**Soul: Easy.**

**Wes: He is almost a kishin or a really strong assassin**

**Soul: Fine, fine, you had no choice.**

**Wes: So you do agree with me *smirks***

**Soul: Yes, fine, fine I agree with you.**

**Wes: Hey, where's Maka? **

**Soul: I don't know you took her!**

**Me: Guys seriously, the review.**

**Wes and Soul: Oh yeah.**

**Soul: So Wes, what did you think of the story?**

**Wes: Well Soul I thought the story is quite good, the story line is great but I couldn't help noticing …**

***While they are chattering on***

**Me: *Sigh* Well without Maka who's going to do the disclaimer part? **

**Wes and Soul: I WILL!**

***While they are arguing***

**Jasmine: Um, I'll do it.**

**Me: Kay, fire away Jasmine**

**Jasmine: Sadly Maka12Albarn20Souleater do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters besides me.**

**Wes and Soul: I wanted to do that T.T**

**Me and Jasmine: Well, that's all people, please review.**

**After reading this please review, it would mean a lot to me. **


End file.
